


The One Where Harry and Draco Run Like Hell

by Kedavranox



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure!fic, Cursebreakers, Drabble, Drarry, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s eyes open wide, and then he nods and it’s all Draco needs to understand the plan. He rolls to his left and Harry tosses him the satchel. Harry flicks his wand and the other wizard screams, scratching at his face as several large black bats viciously attack his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry and Draco Run Like Hell

**Title:** The One Where Harry and Draco Run Like Hell  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 400  
 **Prompt:** Bat-Bogey Hex

 

‘I think we’ve lost them,’ Draco says.

Harry nods, hefting the heavy canvas satchel up onto his shoulder.

‘What do you think?’ he asks. ‘Half a million Galleons worth?’

‘At least. We must’ve broken at least a dozen curses on this thing’

‘What do you mean “we”?’

Draco moves to shove Harry into the wall, but a curse zips over their heads with a _bang_ , knocking them both to the ground.

Draco tries to push himself off Harry’s chest, but he freezes as the tip of a wand presses hard into his spine.

‘Give us the gold,’ a voice says from behind.

Harry’s eyes open wide, and then he nods and it’s all Draco needs to understand the plan. He rolls to his left and Harry tosses him the satchel. Harry flicks his wand and the other wizard screams, scratching at his face as several large black bats viciously attack his nose. 

Draco pushes himself up off the ground and they bolt, running at breakneck speed through the busy streets of Luxor, dodging bikes and carts and cars as though they were bludgers. Once they’re far enough away, they turn into an alleyway and collapse in a panting heap on the floor.

‘A Bat-Bogey Hex, Potter?’ Draco gasps.

Harry pushes himself up against the wall with a groan. He pulls off his sand scarf, revealing three days’ worth of stubble and a wide, toothy grin.

‘It was all I could think of,’ he pants.

Draco sits up as well and rubs his face with his palms.

‘I’m starting to think this bloody thing is more trouble than it’s worth,’ he says.

‘You’re the one who said we needed a challenge.’

‘Since when do you listen to me?’

Harry turns to face him, leaning his shoulder against the wall. ‘Since you were named Gringotts “Cursebreaker of The Year”.’

Draco laughs. ‘Fuck you.’

‘You’d love that.’

‘I really would.’

‘Kiss me.’

He does, leaning forward and pressing their mouths together, groaning at the touch of Harry’s lips, finally after so many days on the run, dodging all the other Cursebreakers vying for the most valuable gold in Egypt. 

‘You’re tired,’ Harry says. ‘Let me hold it.’

‘Absolutely not. You lose _everything._ Remember―’

Harry silences him with another kiss. ‘You owe me so many shags for this,’ he says.

Draco grins, resting his forehead against Harry’s. ‘As soon as we get home, love.’


End file.
